This invention relates generally to the operation of a microwave oven and a second electrical appliance and, more particularly, is concerned with the withdrawal of electrical power by a microwave oven and a second appliance from the same electrical outlet.
It is known that the startup and operating current requirements for conventional microwave ovens and some other electrical appliances, such as refrigerators, can be relatively high. To avoid the relatively high peak power demands associated with the simultaneous operation of a microwave oven and a second electrical appliance, it is common that a single outlet wall receptacle is dedicated to the operation of the microwave oven while the second appliance is operated from a different outlet. In places in which electrical outlets are relatively scarce, such as in a dormitory room, it would be advantageous to provide means which enable a microwave oven and a second electrical appliance, such as a refrigerator, to be operated from the same electrical outlet yet avoid the relatively high peak power demands normally associated with the simultaneous operation of the oven and the second appliance.
Heretofore, electrical control schemes have been devised which enable a microwave oven and a second appliance, such as a refrigerator, to withdraw power from the same electrical power outlet but prevent simultaneous operation of the two items. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,954 describes a control scheme wherein power from a single outlet receptacle can be used to operate a microwave oven and a refrigerator, but such a scheme involves a timer-operated control switch and is believed to be adaptable only to microwave ovens whose operation is initiated by mechanical timers. It would therefore be desirable to provide an electrical control scheme which prevents a microwave oven and a second appliance, such as a refrigerator, to operate simultaneously from a single outlet receptacle yet is adaptable to other types of microwave ovens, such as those which employ an electronic controller, e.g. a printed circuit board, and whose operation is initiated, for example, by the actuation of touch-membrane switches.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved control system for coordinating the operation of a microwave oven and a second electrical appliance from a single electrical power outlet.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which enables a microwave oven and a second electrical appliance to be operated from a single electrical outlet yet prevents the simultaneous operation of the microwave oven and the second appliance.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is particularly well-suited for use when operating a refrigerator in conjunction with a microwave oven.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.